¡Arráncame la ropa!
by Kim Sam
Summary: [Fic para Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts, del Foro ¡Siéntate!] Inuyasha le hace perder la cabeza a Kagome por cualquier nimiedad, la sacerdotisa está acostumbrada a los arranques de su pareja pero de un momento a otro, la discusión empieza a subir de tono y no hay otra escapatoria que arrancarse la ropa.
**¡Arráncame la ropa!**

 _Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados para mis historias sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **I**

— ¡Ay, basta, Inuyasha! ¡Ya déjame en paz! –exclamó Kagome, hastiada de todo el alboroto que estaba armando el hanyou por la nimiedad más chica del mundo.

Todo el asunto venía desde la visita que habían realizado juntos a la gran manada de lobos de Koga, a conocer el nuevo integrante del grupo lobezno, primogénito de la animada pelirroja Ayame y el líder de los lobos, el pequeño cachorro tenía los ojos azules brillantes de su padre, algunas pecas pertenecientes a su madre como su cabello rojizo y la piel pálida.

Al ver al pequeño entre los brazos de su madre, la vena maternal de Kagome salió a la luz pidiendo permiso a los progenitores del pequeño para cargarlo repetidas veces, Inuyasha admitía para sí mismo que el cachorro era más agradable que su sarnoso padre, Koga, debido a que su sangre estaba ligada la de Ayame, aunque el olor que emanaba de su pequeño y rosado cuerpecillo era de lo peor.

— Así de hermosos pudieron haber sido tus hijos, Kagome. Pero decidiste irte con la bestia, lástima. –se burló Koga ganándose un pequeño golpe de su esposa pelirroja.

— ¡Keh! –refunfuñó Inuyasha ante el comentario del lobo.

Kagome y Ayame rodaron los ojos ante la discusión que se formaba entre sus parejas, ni con el paso de los años aquellos dos cambiaban, ellos juraban matarse o destruirse sin miramientos, cada vez que solían encontrarse por casualidades del destino siempre mantenían un interminable concurso de meadas, era tiempo de que resultara un ganador entre los dos.

La mujer pelirroja duró unos minutos charlando con la sacerdotisa acerca de la experiencia materna, el proceso no fue nada fácil, las hormonas mucho menos lo eran y con sus constantes cambios de humor hizo dormir a su esposo muchas veces fuera de su lecho porque le hacía llorar o molestarse con cualquier tontería. Kagome soltaba unas risas al imaginarse al macho alfa de la manada de lobos siendo desterrado de la comodidad y calidez de su cama por el malhumor de su esposa embarazada.

Tanto el maleducado de Inuyasha como Kagome fueron invitados a cenar, pero últimamente la sangre de cualquier animal o demonio le revolvía el estómago a la joven de cabellos azabaches e incluso algunas nauseas invadían su organismo, prefirió declinar la invitación de sus amigos para llegar lo más pronto a su aldea antes de que oscureciera. La pareja de lobos entendió la situación y les dejaron marchar sin ningún problema sin antes prometer una visita lo igual de próxima, Ayame se abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, sin resentimientos ni recelos, esa etapa ambas la habían superado, mientras que Koga le dedicaba una mirada asesina a Inuyasha, el hanyou no dudaría en activar su espada para demostrarle al líder del clan de lo que era capaz.

Luego de despedirse, Kagome montó sobre la espalda de su esposo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban dentro de las profundidades de un bosque, Inuyasha corría a grandes velocidades solo para alejarse del horrible hedor que emanaban los lobos, su nariz se encontraba destrozada por la mezcla de olores y la joven de cabellos azabaches no ayudaba a su olfato debido a que toda su ropa se encontraba impregnada de aquella pestilencia.

Al pasar por un pequeño claro, Inuyasha tuvo la idea de lanzar a Kagome hacia el agua para que tratara de quitarse toda la peste a lobo, su boca se curveó en una sonrisa macabra al imaginarse tal cosa pero la emoción se le detuvo en seco al pensar en los en todos los _abajo's_ que su mujer le dedicaría al echarla al agua en contra de su voluntad. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y siguió corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana para llegar lo más rápido posible a su hogar y la joven de cabellos oscuros pudiese darse un baño para quitarse la pestilencia a lobo.

Kagome iba pensando en el comportamiento de Inuyasha, tan grosero y altanero como siempre, suspiró apegada a la espalda del hanyou apretando el traje de rata de fuego para no caerse mientras él saltaba a grandes escalas, pensó en el bebé de Koga y Ayame, en el trío de hijos de Sango y Miroku, aparte de Rin, Kohaku y Shippo, Inuyasha y ella eran los únicos que no habían procreado un descendiente, eso le deprimió un poco.

—Hemos llegado… -masculló Inuyasha, pero la chica aún no se había bajado de su espalda. –Eh… Kagome…

Volvió a la realidad cuando le escuchó al hanyou llamarla, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse todos sus pensamientos y se encontró con una mirada dorada llena de preocupación, con una sonrisa le explicó a su esposo que todo estaba normal, solo se había estado quedando pensando en algunas cosas raras.

No muy convencido con la explicación de Kagome, Inuyasha siguió a la melancólica mujer de cabellos azabaches y vestimenta de una sacerdortisa, volvió a preguntar si algo le ocurría pues su humor había bajado unos cuantos grados, colocando esas muecas tristes en su rostro como si estuviese a punto de soltar en llamo, otra vez, la joven negó que algo extraño estaba pasándole, pues no quería preocupar al histérico y paranoico del hanyou.

— ¡Pero dime, Kagome! ¡¿TIENES ALGO O NO?! –gritó Inuyasha mientras entraban juntos a su cabaña.

Lo último que el pobre mestizo pudo escuchar antes de ser abalanzado al suelo por su collar de dominación al piso fue la maldita frase que Kagome mencionaba para hacerlo comer tierra y mancharse el rostro de polvo, gruñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo el poder en las manos de esa temperamental mujer que se había vuelto su pareja en los últimos cuatro años.

Kagome, por su lado, fue hacia su pequeño _laboratorio_ , una esquina de su cabaña familiar donde podía mezclar cómodamente las hierbas medicinales para logar ungüentos y mezclas de infusiones para el té de los enfermos de la aldea, mientras machaba unas semillas de amapola junto a unas flores de manzanillas, pensó en todo lo que había hablado con Ayame esa mañana, todo el asunto del bebé y el embarazo no eran el fuerte de Kagome, le estaba haciendo repercusión en su mente todas aquellas charlas que había tenido con Sango cuando volvió a cruzar el pozo, seis años antes, suspiró un poco derrotada y triste, fijó su mirada en el mortero que dentro contenía una pasta grumosa debido a la grasa de oveja y el agua que había agregado pocos minutos después, serviría para cubrir las heridas de los aldeanos. Pasó otros minutos haciendo mezclas de hierbas e infusiones cuando decidió que debía ir a darse una ducha rápida al lago para despejarse un poco, se levantó con cuidado del suelo para no romper los frascos llenos de especias y flores, algunos con aceites, otros con grasa, fue hacia la pequeña despensa que había logrado construir con ayuda de Inuyasha, Miroku y varios aldeanos dispuestos a colaborar, tomó sus pertenencias para darse una merecida ducha.

Inuyasha se había quedado dormido, o eso parecía a simple vista, en una de las esquinas de la cabaña, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración acompasada, sus manos no se veían visibles, pues, estaban escondidas dentro de las mangas de su traje de lana de rata de fuego, contuvo una sonrisa, trató de no hacer tanto ruido para no poder despertarlo, cuando tuvo sus jabones, la nueva muda de ropa y su toalla, pasó por el lado del hanyou con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño.

Pero una mano le detuvo, contuvo el aliento y volteó para encontrarse con la mirada dorada de Inuyasha.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué era lo que te pasaba, Kagome? –preguntó con un tono de voz suplicante, Kagome mordió su labio inferior.

— Ya te dije que no me pasaba nada, Inuyasha, déjalo pasar… -respondió con simpleza la joven humana, las cejas plateadas del hanyou se fruncieron.

— ¡No, Kagome! No lo dejo pasar. –dijo Inuyasha, levantándose para estar a la altura de la joven, con la diferencia de que cuando estuvo de pie, le sacó varias cabezas.

Kagome se sintió un poco presionada, la altura de Inuyasha le hizo sentirse más pequeña, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir conjuntamente con la verdad decirle al hanyou lo que realmente deseaba, sin embargo, lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue varios insultos, una que otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, pudo sentir como varios espasmos corrían por el cuerpo femenino, le abrazó antes de que soltara aquella maldición que activara su collar de dominación, con los dientes apretados y las mandíbulas también, pasó las manos por su torso para abrazarla sin que tuviera una escapatoria, si odiaba una cosa en el mundo era ver a las mujeres llorar por alguna cosa y más si esa fémina era Kagome, acarició su cabello.

— ¿Ya me dirás que te pasa? –preguntó en susurros.

Ella asintió, dentro de los brazos de su amado, sintió que no tenía nada que temer.

— Quiero un bebé, Inuyasha. Quiero que tengamos un hijo, nuestro hijo. –dijo Kagome, levantando la cabeza para encontrarse con los orbes dorados de Inuyasha con un halo de sorpresa en ellos.

— ¿Q-quieres un cachorro, K-kagome? –preguntó el hanyo, con el rostro un poco sonrojado por la noticia.

Y él pensaba que lo de Kagome era una tontería, ella deseaba que procrearan un cachorro, ¡tener un bebé! Ni en sus sueños más remotos pensaría que la joven que cruzaba el tiempo por el pozo deseaba tener su descendencia con él, una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro, solo él podría tener cachorros con Kagome, él y nadie más. Por otro lado, más lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la joven, le había soltado todo el cuento a Inuyasha y este no daba ni señales de vida, era un error, no debió haberlo dicho, aguantando las ganas de tirarse a llorar rompió el abrazo del hanyou y se volteó, no quería ver su cara de horror.

— Sabía que era un error decirte, déjame en paz, Inuyasha. –pidió la joven con voz entrecortada.

Hizo un ademán para irse, pero Inuyasha la detuvo y antes de que tuviera escapatoria, le besó fogosamente, Kagome se sorprendió, sus mejillas rápidamente se tiñeron de un rojo intenso mientras sentía los labios cálidos del híbrido en los suyos, extasiada por las sensaciones de besar a su pareja dejó caer sus pertenencias de baño al piso, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del hanyou acariciando en el proceso su suave cabellera plateada mientras sus labios se devoraban unos a otros, Inuyasha apretó su agarre en la cintura de Kagome y gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la joven de cabellos azabache se separó de él con el rostro encendido y los labios hinchados.

— ¿¡QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, INUYASHA?! –gritó la fémina completamente exaltada.

Su sangre demoníaca empezaba a agitarse en las venas del hanyou, sus ojos dorados centellaron por un momento de una completa ira que podría convertirse en una pasión desbordante, miró a su compañera como si sus motivos para besarla fuesen lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¡DIJISTE QUE QUERÍAS UN CACHORRO, VAMOS A HACER UN CACHORRO, KAGOME! –respondió él dela misma manera, alzando el tono de voz y acercándose a ella.

— ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI, INUYASHA! NO ME HAGAS USAR LA PALABRA MÁGICA. –amenazó Kagome, sus labios hinchados titubearon un poco.

— ¿Y SI LO HAGO QUÉ? DIJISTE QUE QUERIAS UN CACHORRO, KAGOME. –gritó exasperado, tenía los puños apretados completamente.

— ¡PERO NO AHORA, IDIOTA!

— NO ME GRITES.

— ¡NO ME GRITES TÚ A MI POR GRITARTE, INUYASHA! –dijo Kagome, sus mejillas eran un par de tomates maduros.

— DEJA DE GRITARME POR GRITARTE POR GRITARME A MÍ.

Enojada por el bruto de su compañera, las siguientes de palabras de Kagome fueron a causa de la adrenalina del momento y la rabia juntada con el deseo.

— CIERRA EL PICO Y ARRÁNCAME LA ROPA, INUYASHA. –gritó ella a todo pulmón, los orbes dorados del hanyou brillaron de deseo pero su rostro era una mueca de sorpresa total.

— ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Kagome? –tartamudeó Inuyasha.

— Quiero que me arranques la ropa…

* * *

¡Hola a todosss! Este es otro reto para el maravilloso foro **¡Siéntate!** y les extiendo una invitación por si desean adentrarse en el maravilloso barco de la capitana Morgan, ¡no se arrepentirán!

Se preguntará porqué no continuo con _Cómo convertirse en la perfecta Dama del Oeste_ y publico un nuevo one-shot, lo cierto es que, estoy terminando unos detalles del capitulo doce y trece para poder subirlos, pero en mi país últimamente han habido muchos recortes de luz que me impiden trabajar correctamente, asi que bueno, no desesperen que volveré a subir capítulos en mi adorada historia.

 **Si quieres contactarme, envia un tuit a _skylerstreat_ y con gusto responderé.**

 **Sky.**


End file.
